


Rest

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Endor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Ahsoka Tano spends her last peaceful moments reuniting with old friends.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for @kianraidelcam on Tumblr

She wasn’t as young as she used to be.   
She was no longer nimble, no longer able to run through the beautiful jungles of Endor, no longer able to perch herself high up in the trees and watch the Living Force teem through the wildlife.   
She wasn’t as young as she used to be, she wasn’t a lot of things anymore.   
Ahsoka Tano sat down beneath one of the massive trees, her old bones creaking as she eased herself onto one of the gnarled roots, leaning back against the trunk. She’d outlived most of her friends, and here she was now, the last Rebel on Endor, reduced to a slumped, haggard figure under the shelter of the trees.   
Ahsoka closed her eyes, listening to the Force whisper around her. It wouldn’t be much longer now, and she would become one with the Force, just like her friends, her fellow Rebels, her master before her-.  
“Ahsoka.”   
Ahsoka didn’t have to open her eyes – she wasn’t sure she had the strength to, anyway – she would recognize that voice anywhere.   
“Hey, Skyguy.” She chuckled. “It’s… it’s good to hear your voice.”   
She managed to crack an eye open. Anakin Skywalker no longer wore the black mask, nor was his skin burnt beyond recognition. He looked the same as she always knew him, easygoing smile crinkling the scar across his eye.   
“You’ve done well, Snips.” Anakin murmured, his ethereal glow seemed to reflect off the trees around him, the Living Force surrounding the former Padawan and Master. “Not as well as I would have done, but still…”  
Ahsoka chuckled, rolling her eyes before closing them again, her montrals tucked near her legs where she sat. The last time she’d seen her Master – her real Master, not Vader – they had just barely surpassed her shoulders. Where had all the time gone?  
Her breath hitched in her throat, and for a fleeting moment, Ahsoka felt fear rise in her chest before she squashed it down. Echoes of a long-lost mantra she used to know sang in her head. There is no death, there is only the Force.  
Ahsoka felt warmth against her cheek, and realized Anakin had knelt down beside her, gently cupping her worn face.   
“Rest.” Anakin commanded gently. “You’ve done enough.”  
Ahsoka drew another short breath, weaker than the one before. The Force swirled around her. Plo Koon taking her hand, Captain Rex standing above her, arms folded, a hint of a smile on his grizzled face, Obi-Wan, ever smirking, eyes shining and full of pride.   
“Rest.” Anakin repeated. “I could not have asked for a better Padawan.”  
The Force moved through Ahsoka, and she sighed.   
“Rest.”  
Ahsoka Tano was not as young as she used to be, somehow she didn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
